Rainbows End Chapter 3
Rainbows End Chapter 3 The next morning, Kate was up and dressed. She looked at the house. The house was now her's too, since Michelle wanted nothing to do with it. She got everything taken care of and before she set off to the newspaper office, she wanted to take a look at the town she had grown up in. She got into her car and drove along Lakefront Drive as she headed into the quaint downtown area. This is certainly not like Washington, Kate thought, I remember going to some of the restaurants on DuPont Circle. The closest thing to fancy is the Lakeshore. The place Mom and Dad went to the night they were married. Kate looked at the Copper Kettle. It was still the teenager's hangout of choice, although they would also congregate at the local internet cafe called Cyber-Bits. Kate looked at the tall white church at the one end of the business district. That was St. Matthew's Catholic Church. Kate had been raised Catholic, her father's religion, and had she not went to work at NPR, she would have gone into a convent. Michelle renounced the Church when she married Chris Franklin. Which had broken her dad's heart. Driving through Fairwood Park made Kate really realize what she had to do. She pulled over to Lakefront Park, where she had grown up playing. She looked at one of the trees along the lake. She and Michelle had used to play along the lakefront when they were little. But then along came Junior High and they never were close again. Michelle became very snobby; and she and her friend, Jessica Hudson, just turned their backs on her. Kate had not been daunted. She threw herself into her classes and maintained a 4.0 grade point average all through her junior high and high school years. Michelle had made it clear she wanted to marry for money and for the powerful high society that she dreamed of. She had dated John Asquith when they were freshmen, but Michelle did not like his constant being there for the community. They broke up and Kate became close to John, who had been friends for the longest time, and they had bonded while they had been in high school and college. Kate went to the University of Chicago, and John attended Bradley University in Peoria. But the two kept up with one another over the years. Kate hadn't dated a lot while living in DC and she never thought she would. She had always loved John, but she was worried about him having been with Michelle. John had pulled her aside when she moved back to Fairwood Park, and he told her that he and Michelle broke off wrathfully. They had talked about the whole sordid thing the evening before at dinner. "It wasn't so much that I loved Michelle," John explained to Kate, "I think she was more in love with the fact that I am an Asquith. It's always been either my family or the Franklins. She naturally gravitated to the richest families. I know the Kimmerle family are as big as my family or the Franklins, but I don't know why Michelle is so busy trying to denigrade you." "Michelle always saw herself as someone married to a family richer than ours," Kate said, "I've never had any such plans to marry. I was always so busy with classes and getting myself set for a life. Even in college I never dated. Besides, had I not ever chose to work at NPR, I would have moved myself into a convent." "I would have thought that you would have had a active dating life," John said, "why didn't you?" "I had no intentions to date," Kate said, "I was so wrapped up with school work, mainly. I did have a social life, but I wasn't always out all the time." "Nothing wrong with that," John said, "you were always wanting to take care of yourself. You are so different than Michelle ever was." "I know," Kate said, "she never cracked a book, and yet she wanted good grades. She and Dad were always arguing about something or another." John had been stunned. He had always known that Michelle and her father had been at odds, but not to this extreme. "I don't get it," John said, "Michelle never told me anything about that." "She wouldn't," Kate said, "Michelle and I haven't spoken in so long that she wouldn't say that to anyone. She has made it clear what she thought of me." "I understand, Katie," John said. "You know, you are the only one besides my dad who called me Katie?" Kate smiled. "Michelle never did?" John asked. "Nope," Kate smiled ruefully, "although she has called me other names, some of them not so good." "Wow," John said, "I would have never thought that would happen." Kate grinned, "I suppose that would be the topping on the cake. Michelle would blow a fuse if she saw us together." John smiled back, "You know, Katie," he said. "that isn't a bad idea." Kate looked at her friend, "What?" John looked at Kate, "I know you don't want to date," he said, "but what would you think about us dating to really hack off Michelle?" Kate grinned, "I think that would be something," she said, "Michelle always brags about her marriage to Chris. What would her reaction be to seeing us together?" So, for the next few weeks, Kate and John were seen together. Their first "date" was at the annual Hospital Charity Ball, which was to benefit Children's Miracle Network. It was an offshoot of one of the balls in Peoria. Michelle had always been the one to go to that event, and she was in shock when she saw Kate on the arms of John Asquith and the looks that occured when she entered the room. Another event was one of the big charity events in Peoria, the largest city nearby Fairwood Park. Kate had stunned the well-heeled crowd at a Bradley University society function. The papers raved about Kate Kimmerle, and they were more than impressed with her charm, grace and sparkling wit. The fact that John had never left her side proved he was in love with her. While the weeks progressed, Kate discovered something. She WAS falling for John Asquith, for real! So, at another event, John and Kate realized how much they needed one another. John, in the midst of a huge society crowd at the Fairwood Park Civic Center, got down on one knee. "Katherine Kimmerle," he said, love truly evident in his words, "will you marry me?" Kate had only one word, "Yes," she said. MIchelle was flabbergasted. She looked at Chris, "How DARE they do this?!" she hissed. Chris glared at his wife, "Now, Michelle," he said, finally having had enough of her childishness, "this was John's choice to propose to Kate. I think they make a great couple." Michelle glared at him back, "Oh, shut up!" she snapped, and stormed off to the ladies room. The next day, Kate called her boss at NPR. She told her that she was retiring from NPR, after a good run of 24 years. "It's time," Kate said, "I am back home, Michele, and happier than ever." Michele grinned, "You're gonna be hard to replace, Katie," she said, "but I can see you being back home. John is a keeper!" Kate laughed, "He is indeed," she said, "I love him a lot." Michele smiled, "I will definitely miss you, my dear," she said, "but you found your happiness." Kate nodded, "He does complete me, Chele," she said, "and it is hard to not think of my parents at this time. They had always hoped I would marry. Now with both of my parents gone, it's kind of bittersweet." "How is your sister taking your engagement?" Michele asked. "She's totally pissed," Kate said, "she rants and raves about it to anyone who listens." Michele smiled, "That is her," she said, "where are you two getting married?" Kate said, "Not sure, I haven't any ideas, and neither does John. We've thought about a city hall marriage in Peoria, but the Asquiths want it to be a big celebration. Michelle won't come. Unless she is forced to come by Chris for appearances." Michele said, "It will work out." "I can only hope," Kate said, "I really can only hope." Two weeks later, Kate Kimmerle became Kate Asquith. Michelle was infuriated. Category:Rainbows End